The Trainers Guide to Impossible Things:A Nuzlocke
by Where Alpha meets Omega
Summary: When Jasmine Leaf's best friend Evan Green enters her into The Great Pokemon Race, a Pokemon nuzlocke competition, she has no idea what she's getting into, because what looks like just a harmless contest evolves into a full-on battle for survival.


**The Trainers' Guide to Impossible Things: A Leafgreen Nuzlocke**

**A/N: I'm doing a nuzlocke, because I've never done it before, so it'll be fun. None of the pokemon or trainers actually die, they just nuzlocke like you would in a pokemon game, after all, the pokemon games do exist in the world of pokemon. There's always someone playing them in the games. I've also never written a story from a girl's perspective. Oh, joy. The story is told part in a journal and part in real time. That way, if something suspenseful happens, you never know if the character WILL die.**

**Anyways, I've dragged on long enough.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I did? Besides, who owns pokemon anyway? Is it just Satoshi Tajiri or is it Game Freak itself? If you were to work at Game Freak, would that mean you DID own pokemon? Whatever.**

_Date: 4/19/2005_

_Time: Too lazy to check the clock. Should really get a watch._

…

…

…

_ Mom bought you for me as a going away present. I should have told her I didn't want you, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. Hey, besides, maybe something amazing will happen and I'll be able to look back at the moment forever, cherishing this little diary. Journal, sorry, not diary. Note to self: get some duct tape and cover up the word diary on your cover._

_ I guess I should introduce myself to you. First things first, I am not a girly girl._

_ I would rather die than wear a dress. My pride matters more than my life._

_ I would never, ever, go on my journey without Evan. He's my best friend since childhood. Seeing my cousin Gary on my journey, even for five minutes, would be five minutes too many._

_ Oh yeah, did I mention? My name is Jasmine._

I closed my new journal and began scouring the first floor of my house for duct tape. No such luck.

"Mom!" I called up the stairs. My mother, teary eyed and all, came down the stairs and hugged me. I raised an eyebrow. "I'm still here, you know," I told her. "Even doesn't even come back from his training until one." It was noon.

"Bless Evan for going on his training and letting my spend some time with my baby girl a little longer," my mom said.

"Mom, try and act normal for my last hour at home, please. Besides, he didn't go to keep me here, the training was mandatory. He's doing a nuzlocke, remember?" I poked at my mother, which only caused her to cry more.

"I found it!" came a voice from the stairs. My father, carrying a bow far bigger than his body, came charging down the stairs, grinning from ear to ear.

He placed the box down on the dining room table, and opened it up. Inside were old scrapbooks, photographs, and an old yellow backpack, along with a white and red one in the same style. I smiled. These were remnants from my father and mother's journey.

At the sight of the scrapbooks, mom quickly brightened up. She clearly had quite a journey, as displayed quite blatantly by the expression on her face. Mom looked at dad questioningly.

"Is it in here?" she asked. Dad nodded, his smile only getting bigger. He lifted a stack of scrapbooks mom had almost definitely made when she was younger to reveal a tattered green book with stickers of the Kanto starters pasted on the front.

"THE TRAINERS' GUIDE TO IMPOSSIBLE THINGS" the book's title said in bold lettering. I reached for it, planning to leaf through the pages to the most interesting bits, but mom cut me off.

"Spoilers," she said, waving her finger at me. I frowned.

"What do you mean, 'spoilers?'?" I asked her inquisitively.

Dad looked me directly in the eyes and said, suddenly very serious, "You'll know when the time is right." I blinked.

"Okay then," I said, grabbing the book, and shoving it into the yellow backpack. My mom stopped me, shoving her hand in front of the pack. She shook her head in disapproval before picking up the white backpack and handing it to me.

"This was my travel pack-"

"-Backpack," I cut in.

"Yes, backpack," mom finished, frowning slightly. She pulled the book out of my grasp and dropped it into her backpack, or my backpack, I guess, mine now atleast. I started to protest but was interrupted by a knock on the door. My face lit up and I hurried to the door. I opened it to see Evan, panting and bending over. He had obviously run over here as fast as possible.

"You'll never guess what I just heard about," Evan said, giving me a crooked grin.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" I asked. Evan held up a poster. "THE GREAT POKEMON RACE" the poster displayed in big, bold, lettering. I skimmed over the rules.

"If a pokemon loses in battle it must be permanently boxed until the race is completed, either by win or loss.

"A trainer can only catch the first pokemon on a route, but repels are totally legit.

"If a trainer looses a battle, he or she is permanently out of the race."

"So, a nuzlocke?" I asked. Evan nodded.

"All the trainers are doing it! I've heard that Joey ran away from home to join the race!"

"I thought he was underage though?" I wondered aloud.

"He is, but he fall sunder the youngster class, so even he counts. Now, what's your answer? Yes or no?" I slapped the back of his head.

"Knowing me, you should already know," I said disapprovingly. "Of course I want to go, you idiot! Now let's hurry to Professor Oak's to get our pokemon before he's out!"

I turned to run off with Evan, but my mom stopped us. She reached into the box and retrieved the yellow backpack, which she gave to Evan. Evan slipped the pack over his shoulders, tuned back to face my mother, and saluted before dashing off with me. I turned my head backwards just in time to see my parents wave goodbye.

I grin, knowing that in just a few minutes, a new journey would begin. But this time, it wasn't my parents', or my relatives', or friends'. It was my journey. Well, Evan and mine anyways.

**I know it's not the best fanfiction out there, but I'm writing this to improve writing skills, so reviews to critique would be very much appreciated. The first REAL chapter will be posted soon, and each update will have AT LEAST a thousand words.**

**In other news, April 19****th**** is my birthday. It's the 17****th**** here in America.**


End file.
